Unmatched Journey
by Clow Angel
Summary: A rewrite of Ash's pokemon journey with a few twists here and a few turns there. -No pairings since they all suck-


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon in any way. The OC, however, belongs to me.

**Author's Notes:** Believe it or not, I'm writing a pokemon fic! I've always loved pokemon, but found these fanfics a bit hard to write. I've always hated to write battle scenes. I really stink at 'em. The only OC will be me. And, unfortunately, I don't like any pairings out there, so there will be no pairings, except just a lil tiny bit of AshxMisty.

Information: I will be starting from Ash's very first pokemon, Pikachu! The storyline will be very different, as I don't really like some of how it's written. So, if you don't like that, you don't have to read. I'll also sort of be following the game, SORT OF being the key words. But mostly, I probably won't be as the group will have their own little adventures. In other words, it will sort of be an AU. SORT OF.

Although I'm starting from Pallet Town, there will be a few new pokemon in here. You will see what I mean if you choose to read this story.

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Ash:** I'm sure you know who he is. He IS the main character of the anime after all.

**Starter Pokemon:** Pikachu of course. Ash without his pikachu just wouldn't seem right.

**Misty:** I'm following the storyline, sort of. So we won't meet her 'til later most likely.

**Brock:** Yes, he's going to be with the group too! I dunno how I'm going to put him in though.

**Ireina Marqua EE-LAY-NUH:** She's a pokemon trainer fascinated with pokemon from a very young age. She grew up with a Ponyta and a Caterpie. As a result, those two are her favorite pokemon. At first, she starts off a bit shaky since she has had no experience with battling, but she did read the books so knew the type advantages and disadvantages. Still, having no experience in battle, she's made a lot of clumsy mistakes due to nervousness.

**Appearance:** She either has her midnight black hair done in a ponytail, let down, or up in a semi-bun with a chopstick to hold it all up. Let down, her hair reaches past her waist. She's normally dressed in a blue, black, white, or grey t-shirt. She dislikes shorts, so always wears loose jeans or khakis. A pair of black sneakers adorns her feet. She is five foot 2 and 10 years old. Also, her eyes are a silver-grey in color.

**Hometown:** Fuschia City

**Starter Pokemon:** Tropius (She also brought along her Ponyta and Caterpie with her on her Pokemon Journey)

* * *

**Unmatched Journey - Chapter 1**

_clow angel_

* * *

Ash Ketchum was excited, sitting at the dinner table over a plate of eggs and sausages. He's going to become a Pokemon trainer today! He was ten and ready for adventure. Unknown to him though, he was late.

"Ash dear, you're late. Hurry up and head to Professor Oak's lab," called his mother from the kitchen.

Ash had been too busy daydreaming about Pokemon to notice the time. Finally, he snapped out of it and stared at the clock on the wall. He blinked twice before the time registered in his fogged head. "I'm late!" He hurriedly swallowed whatever food he could without chewing, then rushed out of the house.

"Before you go, Ash… Ash?" His mother came from the kitchen and looked around the dining room. "Oh dear, he forgot to change out of his pajamas before he left." Shrugging, she went back to the kitchen.

Ash was currently running at super speed to Oak's lab repeating, 'I can't believe I'm late, I can't believe I'm late' over and over again in his head. When he got there, the place was empty except for Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak?" Ash called as he stepped inside the lab.

"Oh! Ash! There you are. Are you here to register as a trainer?"

Ash nodded mutely.

"I apologize, but it seems all the pokemon have been taken."

Ash stood there for a total of five seconds, blinking as his mind mulled over the words that came out of the professor's mouth. Finally, "WHAT!"

"Yes, yes. Well, there _is_…" the old professor started before another voice interrupted him.

"I'm not late, am I?" It was a female's voice.

"Another one?" questioned the dumbfounded scientist.

"I apologize, Professor Oak! I had to rush here from Fuschia City. I wanted to be here on time, but my way of transport had a little problem," explained a young girl, also ten years of age. Her midnight black hair was unkempt and she was panting slightly, showing she had indeed rushed here.

"All the way from Fuschia, eh? Then I guess I can't turn you down even though I did run out of Pokemon," Professor Oak said with a laugh.

"Ran out of Pokemon?" the girl gasped. "Oh no… I knew I should've set out earlier."

"Oh dear. Why don't you sit yourself down and catch your breath first…?" Professor Oak suggested, trailing off, not quite knowing what to call her by.

"Oh, right. My name is Ireina Marqua." She bowed and took a seat.

"Ash, why not sit down as well and I'll be right back with what you'll need as a Pokemon trainer." With that, the old professor walked off.

"Alright, thanks Professor!" Ash called after him and took a seat. Ash took notice of the girl staring at him a bit strangely. "What?" he asked a few seconds later, looking back at her.

"Well, is it normal for you to wear your sleepwear outside?" she looked pointedly at his blue pajamas decorated with cute little pokemon.

Ash looked down at himself, for the first time noticing his state of dress. He was still wearing his fluffy slippers. "Ah!" He scratched his head as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his head. "Well, I was late too and uh, I guess I forgot to change before I rushed out the door."

"I see…" the girl trailed off, slightly confused about how anybody could forget to dress them self properly before rushing out the door.

"Well, it seems you two are getting along very well." Professor Oak had come back with an armful of gadgets and other stuff.

"Welcome back, Professor Oak."

"Thank you, Ireina." Professor Oak coughed and placed the items lightly on the coffee table. "Here will be the items you need." The two new trainers stared at the pile of things.

He gave each of them six round, spherical white and red objects. "These are pokeballs. You use them to catch pokemon. However, be sure to weaken a pokemon before attempting to capture them. It will be easier."

He handed the two kids something that looked kind of like a red calculator or computer of sorts. It flipped open to reveal a screen of sorts if you pressed a button. "This is a Pokedex. It is of my own creation. It lets you record information of Pokemon you've encountered. Both have already been programmed with your names in it. Try to fill it up. There are many pokemon out there waiting to be discovered."

"Now, this is a belt for holding your pokeballs. It's just like every other belt except, well, you can hold pokeballs in them."

Ireina immediately put it on and clipped her pokeballs onto it. Ash, not properly dressed, took the belt and held onto it along with his Pokedex and pokeballs.

"Now, I know I said I've ran out of starter pokemon, which I have."

The two kids nodded.

"Well, I have two Pokemon left. One has just been caught and is not trained yet so it will be a tad bit hard to gain its trust. The other, however, isn't a beginner type pokemon. It may be a bit difficult to handle."

Ireina and Ash nodded in understanding.

"Do you two still want them?"

"Yes" they simultaneously replied.

"Alright then." He released the two pokemon from their round homes. One took form of a rather large, sturdy, brontosaurus-looking pokemon. It had to be at least 6 feet tall. The beast was colored a creamy coffee brown and a nice green. Four large banana leaves sprouted from its back looking almost like wings. Fruits resembling bananas hung right below its jaw. Ireina briefly wondered if they were edible. The beast looked down at them and growled lowly. Ash and Ireina blinked and turned their eyes to the other pokemon that was just released. It was a cute yellow-coated pokemon. Brown eyes stared back at them slightly curiously, nose twitching. It had two red cheek pouches; a zigzag-ish tail and two brown-black stripes decorated its back. The small mouse-like pokemon was less than 2 feet tall. Standing side by side, the pokemon made a rather funny picture.

"The larger one, resembling a dinosaur is a Tropius. It's a grass and flying type. He isn't a beginner type pokemon. As a result, he will be a little harder to handle than a Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. Still, he is a good pokemon." He gestured toward the leafy pokemon.

"Now, this little one is Pikachu, an electric type. She delivers quite a shock. Now, remember, she is untrained. Meaning, you will have to do the training. But as a result, in exchange for the training, it is most likely you will form a deep bond." He looked the trainers in the eye. "Ash, you may choose first."

"Alright." Ash walked up to the two pokemon nervously. "Uh, I'll take the Pikachu." He bent down to be at eye level with the small yellow pokemon. "Hey there, little buddy. My name's Ash." Pikachu stared at him with half-lidded eyes, and then zapped him with a thundershock. Ash fell to the ground smoking, literally.

Ireina and Oak sweat dropped. "I did say she delivers quite a shock."

"I… hear ya…" Ash twitched, coughing up puffs of black smoke.

"Pika!" Pikachu turned away from the smoked human with a sniff.

"I suppose I'll be taking Tropius." She walked forward, staring into the large pokemon's eyes. Neither broke the stare as she neared him. Finally, she was right in front of him, less than a foot away, although she didn't dare touch him. "Greetings. I am Ireina, your new trainer. It is nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friends and allies in the future," she spoke, hopefully sounding confident enough. Tropius remained staring down at the human. Eventually, he slowly lowered his head. Sighing in relief, she hesitantly laid a hand on his large head and gave him a soft pat. Tropius closed his eyes and growled lightly. Slowly, a smile broke across Ireina's face.

"Good, good. You're getting along with Tropius, Ireina" he turned to Ash next. Ash by now has sat up and once again tried to get along with his new pokemon, but Pikachu didn't seem too keen on the idea so instead, she zapped him again.

"And Ash, I hope you'll do well with Pikachu" said Professor Oak, seemingly oblivious to the rather barbequed human.

Cough, cough "I-I will…!" More smoke.

"Well, you two. It is about time you headed out. Your first stop should be Viridian City. Over there, you can get most of your supplies including pokeballs and first aid kits. They're very useful for your journey." He paused. "Oh yes, my granddaughter Daisy should have maps for the two of you. That way, you won't get lost."

"Thanks a bunch, Professor Oak!" Ash smiled. He couldn't wait to get started. Pikachu meanwhile was still very grumpy about her new trainer.

"Yes, thank you Professor Oak."

"Now, you two should put Tropius and Pikachu back in their pokeballs" he reminded them.

"Oh, right. Well, Tropius, it's nice to have you with me." Ireina smiled serenely. "Tropius, return." She held out the pokeball and a red beam of light shot out and enveloped the grass pokemon. A second or so later, Tropius had safely returned to his round home. She attached the pokeball to her belt along with the empty ones.

"Um, Pikachu, return!" The same happened to Pikachu as to Tropius. However, Pikachu popped back out seconds later, startling the group.

"Try again, Ash," Professor Oak said.

"Okay, Pikachu, return!" The same happened. This time, Pikachu faced away from Ash, then shocked him again. By now, Ash was getting used to it.

"How about, throw the pokeball at it this time?" Ireina suggested this time.

"Why not." Ash tossed the pokeball at the unsuspecting Pikachu, only to find it in his face the next second. Pikachu had whacked it back at him with her tail. Ash soon found himself on the floor again. Pikachu gave a sniff and turned away once more. Annoyed, Ash threw the pokeball at her again. Playing poke-ping pong for a few minutes, Ash gave up.

"I thought Pokemon were supposed to stay in Pokeballs," he sighed, confused. He slid down to the floor and sat there staring dismally at the electric mouse.

"Well, Ash. It seems our little Pikachu here doesn't like Pokeballs. She'll have to stay outside of it" Oak said thoughtfully while he watched Pikachu.

"What? But aren't pokemon supposed to like Pokeballs?"

Pikachu gave a mouse kind of snort, hopped up, and pressed a button on Ash's Pokedex. Immediately, a robotic voice said, "SOME POKEMON PREFER TO STAY OUT OF POKEBALLS AS THEY HATE TO BE CONFINED IN THEM."

"Oh." Ash blinked in surprise at the voice coming from the hand-sized device. "This thing is pretty useful."

"Piiika!" It seemed like she was saying 'No, duh!'.

Ireina smiled slightly before bowing before the professor. "Thank you, Professor Oak. It is time I leave now and start my journey. Thank you for giving me a start."

"You're welcome, Ireina. Stop by when you can and tell me your progress. You can call me too." The professor smiled encouragingly at the young girl. "Remember to do your best and have no regrets."

"I will. Definitely will." With another bow, she was out the door.

"I'll go too, Professor. Thanks a lot for everything." Ash turned to Pikachu. "C'mon Pikachu. We should go now." With a glare at her human, she gave him another thundershock before complying and walking out the door.

"You're welcome, Ash!" He watched the charred boy leave before returning to whatever he was supposed to do before the late arrival of two trainers.

Before Ash could walk further, he found his mother in front of Professor Oak's lab. He blinked several times before he realized his mother had brought his clothes with her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you your clothes and supplies of course. I just knew you would want to head out right away." The woman smiled a tearful smile. Her son was growing up and greeting the world. She'll be lonely at home without her precious baby.

"I'll come back to visit you when I have time, mom." Ash smiled reassuringly at his teary mother.

Mrs. Ketchum blinked when a yellow fur ball sat down beside her son. "Is that your Pokemon? It's cute."

"Yeah. This is Pikachu."

"PiiikaaaCHUU!"

A smoking Ash fell over while a confused mother watched over him.

"Ashy dear?"

"Just fine, mom." Coughing, he got back up.

"Aren't pokemon supposed to stay inside their poke balls?" the confused woman asked as she stared down curiously at the rebellious electric mouse.

"Well, yeah, but Pikachu doesn't like being in a poke ball," he explained. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Oh. I see. Well, I packed a pair of rubber gloves so you can wash your laundry. Of course, here's your uniform. I'm afraid you'll have to head back home and change. Oh, of course, I've packed extra pairs of underwear. Remember to change them everyday," she reminded.

"I know that, mom! You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, my little boy is growing up so fast. I'll miss you." Mrs. Ketchum was sniffling. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you too, mom." Ash smiled and gave her one last hug, ran behind a tree, changed, and ran down the road with a reluctant Pikachu not far behind.

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Ash tiredly plopped down against a tree that grew along the road. He had been shocked continuously during their thirty-minute walk. Therefore, he had deemed it necessary to put his rubber gloves to use and tied Pikachu to the end of a rope and pulled the rodent along behind him.

"Ah, Ash?" A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hmnh…? Ireina!" Ash smiled. "What are you still doing here? You left earlier than I did."

"Oh, well, I've never been to Pallet before so I walked around a bit and visited Daisy like Professor Oak suggested and got my map."

"Gah! I forgot about the map!" Ash jumped to his feet.

"Oh, I have it."

"Huh?"

"Daisy said you didn't come to get it, so she gave it to me hoping I'll see you on the way. Well, here." She handed a large map to the black-haired trainer.

"Oh, thanks a lot! I was afraid I'd get lost. Aheh, I'm not the best with directions."

"Oh. Well, see you around." Ireina turned to leave.

"Wait! Want to travel together until we reach Viridian?"

The dark-haired girl turned to give Ash a confused look. "Travel together?"

"Yeah! Why not? After all, wouldn't you be lonely traveling alone?"

"Well, no. I came here by myself, remember?" She paused. "Well, not exactly by myself since I have my pokemon."

"Oh. I see." Ash froze when his mind interpreted what she said. "Wait. You already have Pokemon!"

She nodded.

"Then why did you go to Professor Oak's if you're already a trainer?" Ash asked dumbfounded.

"I wasn't. I didn't start yet and I had to get registered."

"But you said you have Pokemon already."

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I was a trainer. Many people have pokemon for pets, you know."

"Oh, right." Ash sighed at his own stupidity. "So, wanna travel together?"

"Sure, why not. I hope that means you're going to walk instead of sitting around."

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Have you started on your relationship with your Pikachu yet?" Ireina asked as she peered over her shoulder to look down at the mouse pokemon being dragged along with them.

"Uh… Well, no. She won't listen to a thing I say."

"Well, you can't force her. She's not used to humans, right? You'll need to start slowly and dragging her along with you on a rope won't make her any fonder of you."

"Oh." Ash kneeled down in front of the fuming yellow pokemon. "I'm untying you so please, please, please cooperate."

Pikachu glared at her trainer untrustingly before finally looking to the side and allowing the human to untie her without getting himself shocked.

"Phew…" He had successfully untied the rope without getting electrocuted. Maybe he was getting somewhere after all.

Finally, the trio resumed their journey to Viridian. However, before they could go much farther…

"Look! A pokemon!" Ash beamed having spotted a pidgey, pulled out his pokedex and recorded the information.

Ireina looked at him funny as he pulled out a Pokéball and threw it at the unsuspecting pokemon, trapping the pokemon temporarily in the spherical machine before the pokemon popped out again and sending a sand attack in his direction. He then drew out his pokedex again frustrated at not being able to catch it.

She sweatdropped and looked over to Pikachu who was staring at her trainer with an exasperated expression.

"Ne, Pikachu… You don't have the brightest trainer, do you?"

"Pikaa…"

Their attention was drawn back to Ash when he finally understood he needed to weaken his pokemon with an attack before he was able to catch it. Of course, he had gotten this information from his pokedex.

"Pikachu! Attack!"

"…" Pikachu sat down and nibbled on a nut she had found on the ground.

Ash face faulted. "Pikachuu! Attack!"

The rodent completely ignored the boy, opting to yawn instead, having consumed the nut.

"Fine then! I'll attack instead!"

"Huh?" Ireina stared at the boy as if he were mad, taking a seat next to Pikachu. She watched as he picked up a rock, tossed it in the air a few times and chased after the Pidgey.

"Aha! Gotcha!" He threw the rock into the long grass. It hit something that squawked.

Ireina's eyebrow rose. _That didn't sound like a Pidgey._

Moments later, Ash ran back screaming with a Spearow pecking away at his head.

"A Spearow!" Ireina gasped.

"Pika?" (Huh?)

"If there's one spearow, there's bound to be more."

"Pika…?" (You think…?)

Ireina pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it in Spearow's direction, gathering information. "Yup, they definitely live in flocks. Easily angered too."

"Pika chaa…?" (Seriously…?)

Ash picked up another rock and threw it at the attacking Spearow, hitting it right in the head, knocking it to the ground.

There was a heavy silence as the Spearow dropped with a flop onto the sandy ground. Slowly it got up, an angry gleam in its eyes before it opened its beak. A loud cawing sound was released from the bird pokemon's throat. The next thing the trio knew; a flock of spearow was chasing them with a Fearow as their leader.

The trio proceeded to run for their lives while Ireina screamed like a banshee at the crying black-haired trainer.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you're not too disappointed.

**Next chapter:**

We meet Misty, it starts to rain, Ho-oh appears flying under the rainbow, and we all know what happens to Pikachu and Ash right? - If you don't, I suggest you rewatch the anime or just wait until the next chapter comes out.


End file.
